Playing with Fire
by SkinnyKidSpencer
Summary: JJ is having marriage problems. Kate has just joined the BAU and is completely smitten with the ex media liaison. No Chris or Meg. AU, Rated M for endgame F/F relationship and sex in future chapters.
1. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter One**

**Trouble in Paradise**

Jennifer Jareau-LaMontagne walked into her house in the early morning hours and tried her best to stay as quiet as she could. The blonde doubted her family was up yet, but when she walked into the kitchen there sat her children at the table watching their father cook breakfast.

"Mama!" JJ's three year old daughter, Arabella, called to her as the little girl clambered down from her chair to run to her mother. JJ's loving smile lit up her whole face.

"Hi baby girl." She whispered into the toddler's neck while the two hugged tightly. The curly headed blonde girl was lifted into her mother's arms and then walked to the table so they could sit together. The adult blonde was pulled out of her thoughts of the latest case by her son's voice.

"Hi Mama." Six year old Henry's little voice broke the silence. "I missed you." He whispered.

"Get used to it bud. Mama loves her job more than us." Will LaMontagne's bitter voice greeted the air.

"Will!" JJ chastised. "You know that's not true!" Her voice sounded adamant. Will didn't acknowledge her comment, he just flipped a pancake on the stove. JJ turned to her children.

"Go play in your rooms kiddos." She watched as they left the room to go play as they were asked before turning her attention to her husband.

"Why would you do that? Breakfast is almost done." Will yelled at her. JJ closed her eyes and took a breath to summon her patience.

"I sent the kids away because I wanted to address what you said to Henry. That was uncalled for." JJ firmly held her ground, stating her point with power and daring her husband to protest.

"You can't deny you love your job Jen! You're almost never home anymore." The protest came from the southern man anyway. JJ grunted out her frustration.

"Yes Will, I love my job. Do I love it more than you and our children? Not a chance. I work a lot of hours, criminals don't take holidays, but every time I'm here I spend every second I can with all of you!" JJ's voice rose the more she desperately tried to get her point across. Will's mouth formed a hard line, like he was trying to hold something back. "What?" JJ pushed him, wanting to know anything else the New Orleans originating police officer had to say.

"I have a difficult time believing you love me JJ." Will revealed. The appalled look on JJ's face told him she had no clue where this was coming from. "We hardly have any time for us anymore. If you're not working you're with the kids and you're always so tired. I don't feel like you love me anymore and then there's Agent Callahan." Will's eyes met hers, his normally loving gaze hard as ice.

"What does Kate have to do with anything?" JJ wondered, honestly confused.

"You're spending so much time with her nowadays. When I ask about work there's always stories about **her** so I stopped asking." Will spoke, sounding exasperated. JJ rolled her eyes at the turn in the conversation.

"She a new agent Will. Hotch appointed me to train her, I have to spend my days with her. I don't get why you're so upset. We're friends!" JJ shrieked at the man before her. He'd obviously lost his damn mind.

"I see the way she looks at you Jayje! You can't honestly tell me you don't see it!" Will continued to get louder with his riot.

"No, I don't see it. You need some time to think about all this and see how crazy you're being. I'm taking the kids with me to have breakfast with **Penelope**. Call me when you figure it out." JJ advised her husband and walked upstairs to get the kids dressed for breakfast at a diner.

JJ pulled into the Denny's parking lot near their house and got Arabella out of her car seat. "Hand." She requested of Henry and they walked into the diner with Arabella on her hip. Henry was the first to see Garcia and he ran to the booth she'd chosen excitedly.

"Aunt Penny!" The six year old squealed in greeting. JJ chuckled as she reached the booth herself in time to hear Penelope's response.

"How's my favourite godson?" Henry pouted for a second before replying.

"Daddy was loud this morning. He was yelling at Mama." Penelope lifted the young boy into her lap.

"Oh little man, it's okay." The eccentric blonde soothed. JJ sat on the other side of the table with Arabella on her lap. The waitress for their table appeared at that moment.

"What can I get for you guys this morning?" She asked.

"Two chocolate milk's for the kids as well as two orders of pancakes. I'll have a coffee please." JJ ordered quickly.

"I'll have a coffee as well please." Penelope echoed the taller blonde.

"Okay. I'll have your drinks out in a moment." The waitress spoke before leaving the group to themselves once again.

"So, Will was yelling at you this morning? Why?" Penelope questioned her friend curiously. JJ rolled her eyes remembering the words her husband uttered to her a mere hour ago. Penelope frowned in response. "That bad, huh?" JJ sighed.

"Well, same thing as always, you know? I work too much. Or at least that's how it started..." JJ paused. Penelope's eyes widened.

"He didn't hit you, did he?" Penelope whispered, covering Henry's ears for good measure.

"NO!" JJ yelled forcefully. "He seems to think that I'm spending too much time with Callahan." JJ scoffed at the idiocy of that thought.

"Kate?" Garcia asked, equally shocked at the new development.

"Yeah. Apparently me spending time with her to train her, as per Hotch's orders I might add, means I love her more than him." JJ voiced her frustration.

"Well, do you?" Garcia asked, just to make sure.

"No Pen! Will's just crazy." JJ assured her friend.

**AN: Alright friends, here's a new story. A few things to note: I've added Arabella to this, so obviously the story is going to be AU. I made Will an asshole in this purely for the purposes of my plot. I'm not a Will basher. Thoughts? R&amp;R. **


	2. Concerns and Confessions

**Chapter Two**

**Concerns and Confessions**

The weekend quickly ended and with it came another Monday on the job for the whole BAU team. JJ got to work extra early this morning so she could avoid Will all the more. JJ knew she was being childish, but if she was being honest with herself, the blonde was questioning everything in her life because of that fight. All her thoughts and feelings which she was so sure of a mere week ago, were now being carefully analyzed for the slightest hint of change. What JJ discovered while deep in thought is that Will's worries had merit. The signs she had previously dismissed as Will being jealous and untrusting were starting to make sense to her.

A knock at her door startled the blonde behind the desk out of her train of thought. JJ's eyes jotted over to the doorframe of her office to see the sillouhette of her mind's musings. "Morning JJ. You ready to get to work?" Came Kate's easy Texas drawl.

"Oh yeah, of course. Good morning Agent Callahan." JJ's eyes were so busy roaming the curvacious body of her fellow agent, that the look of sadness that passed over Kate's face at the formal greeting was missed.

"Okay. What is today's mission, oh wise one?" Kate asked, her tone of voice taking on a joking manner with her blonde co-worker. JJ smiled in Kate's direction, before answering the question.

"We're going over files for a potential next case. You ready?" JJ looked to the much shorter woman for acknowledgement. Kate's silent nod was good enough for JJ and the brunette took the seat on the other side of the wooden desk that was between them.

The two agents had been trying to decide the seriousness of a case involving elderly men for almost an hour now when JJ let out a frustrated growl at the lack of progress. Kate looked up in surprise, not missing the way her body responded to that sound coming from the blonde's mouth. The reaction was ignored as the brunette reached into her purse and produced a bag of cheetos. Kate's eyes bored into JJ's trying to convey a willingness for conversation. When that tactic failed, Kate sighed.

"JJ, you know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" Kate wondered aloud.

"I know Kate." JJ sighed, not sure how much, if anything, should be disclosed. "I'm fine, really. I promise." She declared to her friend. Kate didn't look convinced.

"If you're sure..." The brunnette's voice trailed off.

"I'm sure." JJ said with a nod of her head.

"Alright." Kate ended the conversation there, once again burying her head in the case file ahead of them while JJ absentmindedly munched on her beloved cheetos.

Another busy day of work was concluded and with no case to keep them out of DC, the team members headed home. All of them, except one. JJ sat in her SUV, contemplating where she wanted to end up. Her house, where there were happy children and an angry husband looking for answers she couldn't yet give? Or Kate's apartment, where she could explain herself and possibly find some answers? It was really a no brainer and her body responded before her brain even registered a decision had been made.

The drive to Kate's was filled with silence and a plethera of anxieties. JJ didn't realize how close her journey was to it's end until she was pulling into the parking lot of the previously unvisited apartment complex.

The walk to Kate's door- the wood read 4D- was a blur, just like the drive and JJ took a deep breath before knocking to announce her presence. The door opened soon after and Kate's brown eyes looked at her in confusion.

"JJ?" Came the voice, pronounced like a question.

"Hey Kate, can I come in?" JJ asked. Kate opened the door wider in answer and stepped back to make room for the blonde to pass through the threshold.

"What is it?" Kate asked. "Do we have a case?" This time the brunnette's voice was more urgent. JJ shook her head negatively.

"No, no. I just...I need to tell you something." JJ paused for breath and to steel her nerve before continuing. Kate waited and started to figet when the silence was too long for her liking. "In the office, when I told you everything was fine...well, it's not. Will and I had a fight and at first I thought he was crazy, but then I started to think on what he was saying and realized he was right. "I like you." JJ blurted out in fear that if she didn't say it now she'd take the secret to her death bed.

"You do?" Kate's voiced squeaked out.

**AN: There's the next one guys. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I got a new laptop, which has a new writing program and the cursor tends to jut wmp about. Anyway, what do ya'll think of the new developments here?**


	3. Cases May Provoke Change

**Chapter Three**

**Cases May Provoke Change**

The team was just boarding the jet to head off to their next case. "So, where are we headed?" A winded JJ asked the other occupants of the plane, having missed the briefing because Henry woke up sick this morning.

"Carson City, Nevada." Came the ever-knowing voice of Dr. Spencer Reid. Kate's eyes kept shifting her way, but no one else seemed to notice. JJ however, was unable to notice anything else so she was slower in continuing her conversation with Spencer than normal.

"Huh?" JJ replied distractedly.

"I asked.." Spencer started slow. "Do you know the nature of the unsub?" He finished.

"Sorry Spence." JJ said apologetically. "I don't. Catch me up?" She requested with a smile. Spencer's eyes twinkled teasingly and he said,

"Sure thing blondie. I thought you were the exception to the 'blonde's are slow' rule Jayje."

"Haha Spence." JJ deadpanned. "Would you mind explaining our time sensitive case now genuis?" She teased back and just like that, Reid's eyes took on a seriousness that wasn't often seen.

"Of course. The unsub, who we believe is a man, by the way, has killed several women. We don't know much about them yet, let alone him, except that they're all blonde, blue eyed, active women." Spencer recalled every piece of information he'd read or heard about this case with ease. JJ's eyes widened in horror, not being able to ignore the similarities of the victims and herself. She shook her head to rid herself of the negative thoughts as Spencer made himself comfortable with a tattered looking book on one of the plane's many cushioned seats. When she was alone for the first time since boarding the jet, Kate was suddenly at JJ's side.

"Listen, about the other day..." The brunnette whispered so only the blonde would hear her, trailing off when she noticed their boss, Aaron Hotchner board the plane with David Rossi and Derek Morgan in tow. The two women separated quickly and took their seats so the jet could finally take off.

**Carson City, Nevada**

"Rossi, Morgan, you two go see the ME and try to figure out the cause of death. JJ and Kate, you guys call Garcia to get an ID on the body, then go talk to the parents. Reid and I will head to the precinct to work on the geographical profile." Agent Hotchner ordered his team as the jet touched down on the tarmac in Nevada. Hotch got a mix of silent nods and a couple "Yes sir's" from the younger members of the BAU as they exited the aircraft to get started with the grusome reality of their work lives.

The team was gathered at the precinct after going off on their seperate jobs for the morning hours. "What did we find out from the medical examiner?" Hotch asked the group in his all business tone.

"It turns out these women were tortured, but what's interesting is every victim had slight variations." Rossi rattled off the information to his boss.

"How so?" Agent Hotchner wanted clarification.

"Well, out of the three victims we have accounted for, one has been tied to a chair, bound with masking tape and gagged with a sock of all things, another was held hostage hanging by a metal chain by her wrists and finally, the third was drugged and subjected to rape before being repeatedly stabbed in an overkill manner." Dave elaborated for the entre team, so everyone was filled in. A frown marred the many faces of everyone in the room.

"So, Rossi and I gathered, based on that information, that we're dealing with three seperate unsubs. The medical examiner said she'd send the ID's of all victims to Garcia so we can find out more about their lives. She'll call when she has answers." Morgan contributed to the serious discussion.

"Okay. Let's break for lunch." Came Hotch's order. The team broke off to grab coffee and meet back in the conference room while Rossi did a take-out run.

Everyone was seated around the table munching on their chinese quietly when a video chat request came over the large television screen on the wall. Morgan clicked accept and greeted the eccentric blonde. "Hey Baby Girl. What do you have for us?"

"Well, Chocolate Thunder, I have found out all three of our vics, Alyssa Hoffman, Megan Stillman and Allison Ysera were all married women. The only thing that connects all three is that none of those marriages were happy ones, all three women cheated on their men." Garcia's voice lost it's cheeriness briefly, just like it always did when the happy blonde had to recount such negative information.

"Sounds like motive to me." Rossi muttered to himself. JJ's phone rang at that moment, cutting off the meeting. She excused herself quickly to address the call in private.

"What are the husbands' names?" JJ heard Hotch's voice ask as she left the room.

"Hello?" JJ answered the call swiftly once she was alone.

"Hi JJ, Henry's school called. He's been sick and refuses to leave unless you pick him up." Will explained to her. JJ screwed her eyes shut tight.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." JJ promised. The blonde walked back into the conference room and asked Hotch if she talk to him for a minute.

"I'm so sorry Hotch, but Henry is really sick and I need to go pick him up from school. Is that alright?"

"Of course JJ, go. Your son needs you." Her boss allowed. JJ looked sheepish for a moment. "What?" Hotch implored.

"Can I borrow the jet?" JJ asked hopefully. Aaron let out an uncharacteristic laugh and nodded to his blonde subordinate.

"Go." He reiterated and JJ quickly fled the room.

"Mama!" Little Henry cried when he saw his mother. His cherub face was red with what the blonde assumed was his overheated body from crying. JJ scooped up her young son and started talking to him as they headed for her SUV.

"Would you like to go see Aunty Penny or go home?" She queried her son. Henry was silent for a moment while he thought up his answer.

"Aunty Penny." The boy sqeaked out as excitedly as he could when he wasn't feeling well. JJ smiled at her son while she strapped him into his booster seat.

"Okay baby, let's head over there then." JJ slid into the drivers seat and quickly drove to the BAU so she could get Henry to lay down on her friends in office couch. Once the duo arrived at the building in Quantico, JJ swiftly located Garcia by the coffee pot. "Hey Pen." JJ greeted. Garcia's eyes widened in surprise.

"JJ? What are you doing here?"

"Henry's sick so Hotch gave me leave from the case so I could pick him up from school. The little man wanted to see you and I need to talk to you so it actually works out great." JJ rambled all her thoughts without a single breath. Garcia followed with ease.

"Okay sugarplum, let's go talk then. We'll get my lovely godson settled on the couch and you and I can talk." Garcia smiled at her best friend and led the way to her office. When they got Henry settled, Penelope looked to JJ for answers. "What's going on JJ?"

"Well, you know that Will was accussing me of not loving him because of Callahan, right?" JJ started on safe ground. Garcia nodded.

"Why don't you and Kate just sit him down and tell him you're friends and that's all there is to it?" Penelope asked aloud. JJ winced at that suggestion.

"We...we can't." The ex media liasion stuttered in a very non-JJ way. Garcia raised her eyebrow in a curious manner.

"Why not?" JJ sighed.

"Well, I started thinking after Will approached me and his accusations were making sense. I realized he was right, I do like Kate. I told her." JJ whispered the last part mostly to herself.

**AN: Here you have it folks, by far the longest chapter for anything I've ever written in my life. Enjoy and R&amp;R please!**


	4. Drinks and Decisions Made

**Chapter Four**

**Drinks and Decisions Made**

**AN: Alright, my loves I have decided to bring Emily into this, as it is AU and JJ and her friendship is just too damn good to pass up for this story. I hope that's cool with all of you. Emily no longer works with the BAU, but she is present in her friends lives. **

"I'm so sorry I'm late guys!" Emily Prentiss excused as she rushed over to her friend's booth in the bar they'd chosen for girls' night.

"No worries, gumdrop." Penelope was quick to allow. "Jayje and I were just discussing her inner office and home-life dramas." The eccentric blonde disclosed the information with ease. The look on JJ's face was one of pure shock.

"Pen!" The taller of the two blonde's protested loudly. Garcia rolled her eyes playfully and Emily interjected the conversation once again.

"Oh come on Jay, you know you can tell me anything." The former BAU profiler insisted. JJ sighed.

"I know, I'm just embarassed." She admitted softly. Emily finally took her seat and put her warm palm atop JJ's.

"Why honey? What's going on with you?" Emily asked gently.

"I don't know what's going on with me Em. All I know is Will and I are having marital problems because he accused me of something unexpectedly and that I like someone else. My romantic feelings for Will have all but evaporated." The confession came quickly, too quick to follow if your attention was divided. Luckily Emily's was not and her jaw dropped while her eyes got wide like saucers.

"What did Will accuse you of and who is it that you like?" Emily enquired, her angry tone at realising Will accused her best friend of anything fading near the end of her questions. JJ hung her head for a moment before making eye contact with the brunette again.

"Will accused me of not loving him and cheating..." JJ trailed off, waiting for the news to sink in before the next bomb was dropped. Emily stood up so fast that if her booth seat had been a chair it would have fallen over. Her best friend was beyond pissed off.

"HOW DARE HE?!" Emily's screams are barely audible over the bars music blaring through the speakers. "You are the most loyal and loving person I've ever met Jayje." Emily spoke softer this time, leaning closer so she could be heard.

"I know, thank you." JJ answered her friend's rant. "But there's more, sit down Em." The blonde told her friend firmly, letting her know there was more to the story before she did something hasty.

"What else?" Emily asked before her brain ran over the previous points of discussion and then froze. "Who do you like?" JJ ignored the question long enough to explain some finer details.

"I was pissed when Will first accuseed me too Em, believe me. Then I started thinking over what he was saying and it was making sense. Not the cheating part of course, I could never do that, but I realized I didn't love him. I loved another and it'll be a shock to you, but her name is Kate, Kate Callahan." Emily took a minute to react to this revelation from one of her best friend's.

"Wait, she? And Callahan, you mean my replacement?" Emily did her best to get a good understanding of the situation before her. Penelope's frantic gestures could be seen by the two from their peripheral visions. JJ giggled, a combination effect from the alcohol she'd consumed and Garcia's crazy ways.

"What Pen?" JJ questioned curiously, not exactly sure what this mini freak out was about. Penelope's smile widened when she finally gained the attention needed to make her announcement.

"I have a plan Jayje and I think you'll both agree with me. Especially you gumdrop." Garcia pointedly looked at Emily then, daring a challenge to her statement before continuing in an excited rush. "You have to tell Will Jayje, ask him for a trial seperation as it is my understanding that a judge will not grant a divorce without one." The tech goddess rambled faster then she ever had in the past. The look on JJ's face signalled total horror at that thought, whilst Emily just looked as if she was contemplating how likely it was that Will would give in without a fight.

"But Pen, I don't even know if I'd be throwing away my marriage for something that's not guaranteed. I'm not even sure that Kate returns my feelings and besides all that, what about my kids? Arabella is a total mama's girl, but Henry? He adores Will with everything that little boy has. His father is his hero and I can't ruin my son's spirits like that." JJ protested, unsurprisingly not even for herself. Her eccentric co-worker probably expected it she knew, which is why it came as no surprise when the protests came.

"I know you're worried about Henry Jay, but do you really think he'd be happy living in a house where his parent's fight all the time, where he was surrounded by negativity? Or do you think it'd make him happier - both of them happier - to see their mother happy and not a shell of who you used to be? It's a crock that marriages should stay together for the kids. It's worse for them honey, they grow up believing that love is supposed to be controlling and pushy and everything it's not." The long winded rant ended in Emily's voice and suddenly Jennifer Jareau had a revelation. She was going to do what was best for herself and coincedently better for her children by getting out of her marriage and her current house. The decision left the blonde feeling oddly sobered up and JJ decided that telling Will had to happen now or never. The profiler stood quickly, leaving her friends confused, but all that mattered was getting home and putting this whole mess behind her for good. Emily blinked and JJ was gone. Penelope's voice rang out easily heard by the brunnette.

"Whatever we said must've gotten to her. We've done all we can for now, I won't be surprised if she needs us again soon." Emily smirked.

"No doubt."

A cab pulled into a driveway across town and the disheveled looking, but sober JJ exited the yellow car once paying her fare. The blonde determindedly marched to her front door, opening it quietly to find her husband nursing a beer on the living room couch.

"I thought you'd never come home." The bitter voice of Will, the man she once loved with her whole heart, muttered to her from the darkness. JJ scoffed.

"I had some thinking to do. I've come to a realization." She paused, waiting for acknowledgement. When none came, the blonde continued. "I want a trial seperation Will. Starting now." Her voice was uncharacteristicly hard to prove her mind was made up. No negotiation would fix this. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt lighter, but that feeling would be short lived as JJ saw Will's head finally whip in her direction with fear in his eyes.

"You can't be serious." His tone was disbelieving and his face pale. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be Will? You've made it clear you don't trust me, you think I'm cheating and I told you I'm not. You still didn't believe me. I do want to thank you for opening my eyes to the man you really are and my true feelings. I like Kate, you were right." She paused when the New Orleans cop's eyes narrowed at her, but only briefly. "No, we're not together and I was never cheating, but I don't want to stay here when I don't feel loved or welcome anymore. I'll be finding an apartment for the kids and I to live in, you can stay here." JJ told the man before her. No matter how mad the blonde was, she coudn't be a complete bitch to Will. He was still a good man, just not a good man for her.

"Come on Cher, I love you." Will's southern accent making an appearance for the first time tonight. JJ squeezed her eyes tight, trying to recall where her patience went.

"You don't show me you love me Will. You're an amazing father, I won't take Henry and Bella away from you, but you and I are done." JJ spoke calmly. Will shook his head.

"Stay here Cher, this is the kids' home. I can move out, find my own place." The man did his best to be selfless for his children and the blonde before him who he still cares deeply for. JJ smiled then, a real smile he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Thank you. Stay here until you find a place. As long as you sleep in the guest room at night, I'm fine with that. I can be civil with you, I do still want to be friends." JJ said honestly with a note of finality in her voice.


	5. Changes in Affect

**Chapter Five**

**Changes in Affect**

**AN: I'm so sorry this is late guys. I was babysitting all last week and I got accepted to attend college in September so I've been busy taking care of all my college prep forms. I hope this is up to par, enjoy!**

Will had only been out of the house for a week and JJ was still trying to get the kids into a new routine. "Come on Henry, it's bedtime." JJ pleaded after spending the last hour trying to get her young son in his bed.

"Daddy always reads me my story before bed. He's not here, so I can't sleep." The six year old blonde was adament. JJ let a sad smile adorn her face before offering him yet another deal.

"Mama can read you the story." When Henry shook his head, another suggestion was made. "How about I sing to you instead?" Henry thought this over for a few seconds and then reluctantly agreed.

JJ sung three songs before Henry finally fell into sleep. In total, it was three hours to get Henry to dreamland and the blonde profiler was exhausted. She decided to sit in the living room with a glass of wine and make a call. JJ listened to the shrill rings of her cell as she sipped her merlot and when the call was answered, the blonde replied.

"Hey Kate." JJ smiled into the mouthpiece.

"Hey JJ. Is everything alright?" Kate asked, her tone one of concern. A light chuckle reverberated through JJ's chest and down the line to Kate's ear. Now the brunnette was just confused. "What?" She questioned.

"Henry just took his sweet time getting to bed tonight. It took me three hours, I was wondering if you'd ever gone through this with Meg." JJ replied honestly.

"I have." JJ heard Kate's smile in her response. "Mostly when she was a toddler, a few times here and there after that."

"Mmm." JJ responded absentmindedly while thinking up a plan for the two to hang out. "Did you want to have a girl's day at your place this weekend when Will has the kids?" JJ offered shyly.

"Sure. Who else would be going?" Kate asked.

"Just me and you. Is that okay?" JJ wondered aloud.

"Of course. I think we should talk, you know since we haven't had the chance to yet." Kate said. JJ took in a shaky breath, she'd been hoping to avoid that conversation all together. Kate sighed at the sound. "You know we need to Jayje, scurrying around each other isn't healthy." Kate reminded the blonde. Another sigh escaped JJ's lips.

"I know." She all but whispered. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you Friday night okay?" JJ was quick to end the conversation. She wanted to forget her anxieties and just go to bed.

_*Friday Night*_

"Daddy will be here soon." JJ softly spoke to Henry as she fitted Arabella's light up sneakers to her feet. Henry's face lit up at the information he already knew, his excitement showing through. JJ heard Will's truck pull into the driveway as she zipped up her daughter's coat and nodded to Henry to go ahead and meet his dad outside. He ran exuberantly to greet Will and the man smiled.

"Hey bud." Will spoke in his southern drawl.

"Hi daddy!" Came Henry's excited tone.

"Where's your Mama?" Will questioned his son.

"In the house with Bella." Henry answered. "She said she'd bring her out to you dad." He relayed the message he'd been told that morning. Will smiled in Henry's direction.

"Alright." Came the acknowledgement, but as soon as Henry turned away Will's easy smile faded. JJ came out of the house then with Arabella's tiny hand in hers.

"Hi daddy." The toddler says.

"Good morning Princess, go sit in the car with Henry okay? Mama and I have to talk." Will asks of the young girl. Bella nods her curly head and runs to her dad's truck to get inside.

"Morning Will." JJ smiles at her ex. "Do you have anything fun planned for the kids this weekend?"

"Look," Will starts, his tone hard as ice. "I've been thinking this week while I settled into my new place and there's no way you're not sleeping with her." Will accuses the blonde before him. JJ glares at him for a moment.

"Not that my love life is any of your business now, but no, we're not sleeping together. We're not even together-" Will cuts her off before JJ could finish her explanation.

"I filed for divorce. I hope you're happy JJ because I'm done." Will sprung on her. JJ had been really trying to do right by him, but he'd jumped off the deep end with this conversation.

"You can see the kids because I won't punish them for your actions..." JJ started calmly. "That being said, if you don't drop these accusations I'll make sure your visitations are supervised Will. Have a divorce, I don't love you like I thought I did anyway."

"Fine." Will turned on his heel and walked away from her without another word. JJ walked into the house and instead of getting ready right away like she'd planned, the blonde called Garcia.

"He filed for divorce Pen. I didn't think it would hurt like this, I don't know what to do right now." JJ explained when her friend asked what was wrong.

"Oh Jayje, you deserve so much better than that. What you do is go about your plans like you would've done had the pick-up gone smoothly. You have a conversation to have after all." The eccentric woman stated wisely.

"Okay. Thanks Pen." JJ said gratefully.

"No problem, I want details!" Garcia parted the call. JJ shook her head with a chuckle as she went to her room to get ready.

_*Kate's Apartment*_

The door opened and Kate smiled at JJ on the other side of the wood. "Hey Jayje, come in."

"Thank you. I brought this along." JJ responded and entered while passing a bottle of white wine to her hostess.

"Thank you JJ, you didn't have to do this." Kate spoke respectfully.

"I know, but I wanted to. I think we'll need it as liquid courage for our conversation." JJ admitted. Kate smied softly as the duo sat on her living room couch.

"I don't want to hide from this Jayje. You told me you liked me and if I'm being honest I like you too." JJ blushed at this revelation. "I think you're absolutely beautiful." Kate whispered as she softly kissed the blonde's lips. When they pulled apart JJ was stunned into silence. "I want us to be together." Kate said boldly.

"You do?" JJ asked incredulously. Kate smiled.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you said that because so do I." JJ whispered her eyes downcast. Kate pulled her chin upwards and planted another kiss on her girlfriend's lips.


	6. Exploring New Love

**Chapter 6**

**Exploring New Love**

The women got settled on the couch at Kate's place and opened the white wine to enjoy together now that the air had been cleared. JJ's left hand played with Kate's fingers as her right held her wine glass. The blond

e took a sip and turned to her girlfriend. "So, how long exactly have you liked me and not said a word?" JJ asked curiously, her voice light and teasing.

"Oh, pretty much since I first laid eyes on you." Kate admitted with a blush. "But, then I realized you were married and thought I had no chance." She whispered.

"Will and I were only happy for the first year of our marriage. Ever since then we've been miserable. Once you joined the team, it just gave Will more of a reason to be nasty. I'm glad that's behind me now. I know we're still a new couple, but I've never been happier than I am in this moment." JJ babbled on. Kate let out a giggle resembling that of a teenage girl and JJ raused her brow at the brunnette.

"That was adorable." Came JJ's voice, a bright smile upon her pretty face. "But, I never knew you could be so girly."

"Professional Kate and girlfriend Kate are two very different people, plus there's a lot you don't know about me Jareau." Kate flirted easily, like they'd been doing it for years and not hours. JJ laughed at that, she was really liking Kate's sense of humor. Her body cut off the sound coming from her throat when her stomach growled loudly, reminding them that it needed food.

"I guess we need to get some dinner, did you want to order in?" JJ questioned the brunnette. Kate's eyes got a brilliant glint to them and JJ smiled.

"How about I take you out?" Kate offered. "We can get dressed up, go out somewhere nice and have a good time." JJ got a goofy smile on her face at that suggestion.

"That sounds wonderful. We'll have to drop by my place so I can get ready. Did you just want to get ready there too?" JJ extended her idea to the brunnette beside her. Kate grinned in response.

"Sure babe. Let me just grab some stuff okay?" Kate quickly kissed JJ's cheek and went to run off to her room, but then she turned around. "You sit there looking pretty like you always do. I'll be quick." A wink was provided and JJ laughed out loud at Kate's antics.

Twenty minutes later, the two women were in JJ's SUV headed to her home to get ready for their first real date. "So, this is it." JJ said as they entered the foyer. Kate's eyes scanned the house, taking in all it's beauty before she spoke.

"This is lovely Jayje." Kate spoke softly. "Where should I get ready?"

"There's a bathroom down here that you can use. I want our outfits to be a surprise for one another." JJ told her girlfriend as she walked the brunnette to the previously mentioned room. "I'll be upstairs baby. If you're done before me wait in the living room okay?" JJ asked Kate.

"I can do that." Kate smiled and gave her blonde girlfriend a kiss as a goodbye. JJ headed up to her bedroom to get herself ready. Luckily she'd been thinking about what to wear all the way over here, so JJ knew exactly what to get out of her closet. The mother of two curled her blonde locks and put on her make-up before carefully slipping her black heels on her feet, pulling her dress over her head and walking downstairs to meet Kate. JJ found that she could still hear the brunnette in the bathroom, so decided to wait on the couch for the brunnette beauty.

Thirty minutes later, JJ heard the knob of the bathroom door turn, so she stood to get a good look at her girl. Kate entered the room looking stunning in a silver studded just below her breasts dress, that flowed in black silk down to her knees with her petite feet in matching black heels. JJ's eyes finally met Kate's, whose were wide with wonder, and whispered, "You're gorgeous Kate."

"So are you Jayje." Kate's voice broke with the awe in her words.

The duo headed for the SUV and Kate took the driver's seat to drive to her secret location for their dinner.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" JJ asked curiously. Kate looked at her with a smirk adorning her lips.

"Not a chance." Her smirk turned into a smile when JJ pouted. "We'll be there soon Jay, surely you can wait." Kate teased lightly.

"Fine." JJ's pout got more pronounced, but instead of bringing it up again, she just intertwined her fingers with Kate's as they drove the darkened streets of DC. When the car was finally pulled into a parking space, JJ's eyes widened. "Siroc?" JJ asked baffled. "Are you sure about this babe? This is really nice." Kate lightly kissed her cheek before exiting the car and going around to open the blonde's door.

"I'm sure. Besides, you deserve nice things. Let's go." JJ's hand was grasped and before she knew it, they were seated on a beautiful outdoor patio.

"What type of food do they serve here? I've never been before." JJ.

"It's italian." Kate smiled at her date across the table. A waitress came to their table to take their orders.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"We'll have a bottle of your champagne please." Kate responded without missing a beat. JJ's eyes widened yet again and Kate softly put her hand over the blonde's. The waitress walked away when she saw the gesture to give them privacy. "Before you say anything, I really like you. I like to treat my girlfriend's like princesses and now that I have you I've never wanted to do it more than now. So yes, it's okay. What would you like to eat?" Kate ended her speech with the question.

"Ummm..." JJ pondered. "Butternut cappellacci sounds delicious." Kate smiled.

"Yes it does, I'll have the same." Kate picked up her hand to kiss each knuckle individually which made JJ blush. Kate chuckled. "You're going to have to get used to my displays of affection baby." JJ nodded shyly.

"I know. I appreciate them I do, I'm just not used to PDA in general." She admitted embarrasedly. The waitress appeared again with their champagne and to take their food orders.

"Thank you. We'll both have an order of your butternut cappellacci." Kate gave the waitress their choices and when the woman walked away, she turned to JJ. "Dance with me?" JJ blushed and stood to her feet, taking Kate's extended hand in hers.

"Of course I'll dance with you." She spoke softly as they walked away from their table to dance on the concrete not far away. As they swayed to the music, JJ was captivated by Kate's brown eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful." She whispered, her voice awestruck for the second time that night. Kate smiled broadly.

"Thank you baby. Yours are even more gorgeous." She whispered back before placing a kiss to JJ's forehead. "After we finish our dinner why don't you stay at my place for the weekend?" Kate offered hopefully. JJ smiled.

"Why not? It'll be fun spending more time with you babe." JJ said.

**AN: I really liked the idea of JJ being shy about this new relationship, the reason why will be revealed to you in a few chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this one, please review to tell me your thoughts. A special shout-out to a few lovely people;**

_TrustInFaith: In regards to your review on the last chapter, you will see the resolvement of that in the next chapter. _

_GhostWhispererFangirl: Thank you so much for your continued support and never-ending ideas when I'm stuck. _


	7. Let the Meetings Begin

**Chapter Seven**

**Let the Meetings Begin**

It was Sunday night and JJ had just walked through her front door from Kate's when the doorbell rung throughout the house. The blonde opened the door without hesitation to see Will and the kids standing on the front porch.

"Mama!" Both Henry and Arabella screamed excitedly upon seeing her.

"Hi babies." JJ smiled. "Go put your stuff in your rooms okay?" The blonde asked of her children. Arabella started to run upstairs, tugging Henry along as best she could. When her Mama asked her to do something, it meant right away.

"Hey Cher." Will greeted his ex politely.

"Will." JJ nodded curtly. "I don't understand your mood swings with me. One minute you're furious and the next you're perfectly fine." She explained her greeting. Will sighed in answer.

"I know." The southern man muttered. "I've been doin' more of that thinkin' again Cher and I realized that I've been a total jackass to you about all of this. Yes, we got married and made vows to each other, but as the years grow, so do the people. They change and you never vowed to love the person I turned into. This paranoid, pathetic shell of who I was, who you fell in love with." Will did his best to explain in his drawl. Seeing this side of him again brought a smile to JJ's lips.

"There he is. That caring and loving man I married, I missed you. I also have news. Kate and I are a couple now, as of Friday night. Thank you for maning up about this and talking to me." JJ said sincerely. Will face sported a rare blush at her speech and the strong man tried to hide his reddening face.

"I'm happy for you..." Upon seeing JJ's cocked eyebrow, Will rushed on. "Really Jayje, I am. In fact, I've realized I don't even really know Callahan outside of your office, but since I'm assuming she'll be part of our kids lives eventually I should meet her. I really wanna be supportive of you cher." Will vowed to his ex wife. JJ beamed and rolled her eyes simutaneously.

"Well, for starters if you're going to get to know my girlfriend on a more personal level calling her by her first name might be good." JJ teased. At her ex's confused expression the blonde clarified. "It's Kate." Even saying her name made JJ grin like a fool. Will nodded thoughtfully.

"Right, right." He smiled sheepishly at the blonde in front of him. JJ felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to see Arabella gazing expectantly at her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Mama, can daddy stay for dinner?" The toddler asked sweetly.

"Uh, well...Sure why not? Do you guys want to order pizza?" The mother offered.

"Yes please!" Arabella cheered.

"Inside voice Bella." Will chastised his youngest.

"Sorry daddy." The girl apologized before running off to color. Will looked at JJ confused.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the invitation Cher, but do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I figured the kids want you here and it'd be easy to have you meet Kate after they're in bed if you're up for it." JJ explained her brain's musings.

"Sounds good to me." Will smiled easily.

Will and JJ were just descending the staircase from putting Henry and Arabella to bed when there was a light knock at the door. JJ answered and came face to face with Kate. "Hi babe." JJ said and kissed the brunnette's cheek.

"Hi baby." Came Kate's reply. "This must be Will." She said curiously.

"It is." JJ confirmed.

"Hello Kate." Will greeted the brunnette woman politely.

"So JJ said you wanted to meet me?" Kate asked Will confused.

"I did. I wanted to be apologize to the both of you and get to know you outside of the office." The southern man clarified. Kate smiled.

"That's sweet of you, but apologize for what exactly?" The brunnette was confused again.

"Well, ever since you started at the BAU I was jealous and paranoid. I made assumptions about JJ that weren't true and I pre-judged you as a person that would help my wife cheat." Will admitted sheepishly. Kate raised her brow in his direction, hoping there was more to this confession.

And?" Her tone of voice was fishing for more information from her girlfriend's ex. Will kept his eyes downcast as he continued.

"I know now that these thoughts are not the case with either of you. I'm sorry for thinking that way, I was just scared to lose what JJ and I had and too stupid to keep my big mouth shut." Will took a breath and gauged the brunnette's reaction of him. "Plus, I know that JJ is serious when it comes to her love life and if this goes where I'm suspecting it will you'll be meeting our kids. I just wanted to set everything straight before that happened. Can you forgive me?" JJ and Kate shared a look before nodding at Will, smiles on both their faces.

"Of course we can." The women said in unison.

**AN: There it is ladies and gents, resolution for everyone involved in this crazy situation. **_TrustInFaith _**I'm hoping this chapter puts your mind at ease in regards to Will's behavior. Review with any thoughts you have. **


	8. The More the Merrier

**Chapter 8**

**The More the Merrier**

**AN: I'm sorry this is late guys. I know I never really posted a chapter update day for this story, but it was my hope to have it take over the last story's spot on Wednesdays. Anyway, I've been sick with a dreadful cold, but I'm finally feeling more like myself. So, without further ado, the chapter ya'll waited way too long for. **

JJ pulled into her boss' driveway and found herself feeling out of place. No one from work, let alone her, had been to the stoic man's residence before. However, the blonde felt like he was the only one who would understand her. She needed advice about Kate meeting Henry and Arabella and since he'd introduced Jack to Beth not long ago there was no one better to ask she thought. JJ got out of her SUV and made her way to Hotch's front door to knock.

"JJ?" Hotch asked once the door opened. He seemed alarmed. "Is everything okay?" JJ smiled easily at her boss to reassure him.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. I just...I had a question and I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds here..." The blonde trailed off nervously. A rare chuckle passed her boss' lips and a frown marred JJ's face.

"Aaron?" She wondered aloud why the serious man she knew was laughing at her for coming to his home.

"I'm fine." He reassured quickly, but the smile stayed on his face. "I'm guessing this has something to do with Callahan and your kids." The brunnette man spoke knowingly.

"How did you..?" JJ mumbled, her shock evident. Agent Hotchner smirked at his blonde subordinent.

"Well, Penelope was talking to me about your relationship mostly because she wanted to make sure neither of you would get fired or reassigned and I just figured if you're willing to potentially risk your job -which it won't- for this woman that you'd be willing to introduce her to your children. She matters a lot to you, I can see that." Aaron easily explained. The speech caused JJ to blush and meekly nod her head in affirmation. "Let's go inside and have a chat then." He spoke again. JJ followed her boss inside his house, closer to answers then she'd ever been before. The duo sat in the living room together, JJ waiting for Hotch to start talking, to say anything that would make her believe she wasn't crazy for wanting to take this step so soon.

"Let me just start by saying I'm happy for you JJ" Agent Hotchner began. "I think that Kate is a wonderful woman and you deserve to have her in your life more than anyone I know. I believe she's worthy to meet your kids, but the one thing you need to think about in this situation is if Henry and Arabella not only like Kate as a friend for themselves, but also if they're ready for you to be dating. Unfortunately, you're the only one who can answer that. Best of luck to you." Hotch finished with a smile aimed towards the woman nervously sitting across from him. JJ let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled widely at him.

"Thank you so much for your advice Hotch. I have to go pick up the kids from school. I'm thinking about taking them to the park to play some soccer and have a picnic. I'll tell them about Kate there." JJ explained as she got up to leave.

JJ pulled away from the elementary school and glanced into the rearview mirror to watch the kids animatedly talk about their days. The mother of two smiled to herself before interjecting in their conversation. "How do you two feel about going to the park right now? We can play soccer and use the play equipment." JJ offered happily.

"Yeah, yeah!" Came the cheers of the minors in the backseat. JJ chuckled and the car turned onto the street where the park resided. Henry's eyes lit up when he saw the park.

"Mama, look! It's the park." JJ smiled.

"I see that bud."

"Mama swing?" Arabella asked softly.

"Of course baby girl. We can go on the swings." She answered the inquiry as the kids were let out of the car. "We're going to have a picnic here in a little bit, so go on and play for now." JJ allowed as she grabbed the picnic basket and soccer ball from her trunk. Once the blonde grabbed the items she needed, her feet followed the path previously taken by her children. JJ saw Henry on the climbing structure in the center of the park using the monkey bars and called to him to be careful before she made her way to the swings.

"Mama push pwease?" Arabella asked sweetly. JJ grinned as her daughter's pronounciation and then agreed.

"Sure I will baby." The first push was given and the toddler let out a high pitched squeal.

"Higher Mama!" Giggles followed.

"Okay Bella, ready?" JJ double checked with the smaller of the two.

"Yes!" Another cheer. The profiler pushed her daughter higher right as Henry approached them.

"Mama, can we play soccer now? There's enough room on the grass now." Henry proposed.

"Sure thing bud." JJ smiled easily at her oldest before starting a game, JJ against Henry and Arabella.

The trio ran around in excitement for almost an hour with the soccer ball until Arabella told JJ she was hungry. When Henry seconded his little suster's claim, they set up their picnic dinner below a tree for shade.

JJ handed out peanut butter sandwiches and grape juice to both kids before digging into her own sandwich. "So, Mama has news for you." JJ started to explain after she swallowed her first bite.

"What news?" Six year old Henry asked curiously.

"Well, you know how daddy moved out right?" JJ asked and both kids nodded.

"How would you feel if mama was dating someone?" The next question left JJ's mouth nervously. Arabella looked confused and Henrry voiced that.

"What's date mama?" His tiny voice spoke.

"Date is when a person goes to nice places with someone else. They kiss and hold hands too. How does that sound?" JJ wondered aloud.

"Hmm..." Arabella thought out loud with her tiny hand on her chin. "A boy or a girl mama?"

"People can date both girls and boys Bella, but how would you feel if I dated a girl?" Both kids scrunched up their noses in thought before replying in unison.

"Okay." JJ smiled triumphantly.

"Would you like her to come meet us for our picnic?" The mother of two asked.

"Can she?" Bella asked excitedly while Henry nodded his consent.

"I'll have to call her Princess, but I hope so." JJ answered as she dialed the memorized number and waited for an answer. Henry watched his mother talk on the phone smiling and he didn't remember the last time he'd seen it. When JJ hung up telling the minors that Kate had agreed, they both smiled.

"Your smile is pretty Mama." Bella told the taller blonde unexpectedly.

"Thank you baby, so is yours." JJ complimented her daughter back and tickled her tummy. The trio talked for twenty minutes while they waited for Kate's arrival and when JJ looked up and saw the brunnette approaching them she smiled.

"Hi Kate." JJ greeted and stood up to hug the woman joining her and her kids. Kate hugged her back and whispered,

"I'm nervous." in JJ's ear to which the blonde told her not to be.

"Kate, this is Henry and Arabella, but she likes to be called Bella." JJ introduced. "Henry, Bell...this is Kate."

"Hi." Henry greeted with a smile.

"Hello there big guy." Kate responded to which Henry glowed.

"You're really pretty Kate." Arabella spoke nervously, but the young girl trusted her Mama. If JJ said someone was nice, she believed her.

"Thank you sweetie, so are you." Kate smiled at the children her girlfriend created and couldn't help but think how beautiful and polite they were.

**AN2: There you have it folks. I'm planning to have Chapter 9 up by Wednesday the 27th. :) Until then, I hope you enjoyed this installment. **


	9. Fun with Kids

**Fun with Kids**

**Chapter 9**

JJ opened her ocean blue eyes slowly, squinting as the sun burned her sensitive retinas. A tired sigh left the blonde's lips, not yet ready to leave her warm bed.

"Hi Mama." A tiny voice startled JJ and she jumped into a sitting position hastily. JJ willed her sleep filled eyes to focus better before she spoke,

"Henry, what are you doing buddy?"

"I got Bella cereal and she's watching tv, but I wanted to come get you. We seeing Miss Kate today right?" Henry smiled broadly at his mother.

"We are, we're meeting her for lunch. You got your sister cereal my big boy?" JJ winked at her son as he glowed with pride at the praise.

"Uh huh." Henry smiled his bright white, toothy smile her way. "She was hungry and you was sleeping." He explained like it was simple. JJ giggled at his response before lifting him into bed with her to snuggle.

"Mama, we have to go!" Henry protested in excitement.

"Yeah Mama!" Little Aabella agreed from the doorway, having came up to join them when the duo took too long to come downstairs.

"Come here sweetheart." JJ beckoned her daughter to join her brother on the bed and Arabella did as she was asked. "Listen, you knuckleheads" JJ tickled each of her children's stomachs playfully. "We're not leaving until 11:30, it's only 9 so we have time." The mother explained patiently.

"How much time?" Bella asked impatiently.

Henry, count from 9 to 11." JJ guided the six year old.

"9, 10, 11." Henry said in confusion, not understanding how this answered his sister's question.

"Good. How many numbers come after 9, Hen?" JJ quizzed her son.

"Two." Henry answered, still confused. JJ smiled and the boy had a feeling this exercise would make sense soon.

"That's right. If 30 is only a half hour, how long do we have from 9-11:30 bud?" JJ asked and watched as a look of concentration came over the little blonde's face.

"Two and a half?" Henry questioned his mother, sounding unsure.

"Perfect job my little genuis." JJ laughed happily.

"That's a long time Mama." Bella said, already sounding bored. JJ smiled at the two year old, understanding her trepidation.

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to have a quick shower before I make us a snack tray to take outside. Once all that is done we can play in the backyard before we get you guys bathed and dressed. How does that sound?" JJ offered.

"Yeah!" Bella cheered, excited to play in the sandbox they had outside. JJ laughed.

"Good girl." JJ ruffled the toddler's straw blonde locks. "I won't be long guys, why don't you color pictures for Miss Kate while you wait for me?" The suggestion came easily.

"Okay." Henry smiled. The boy was very artistic and loved drawing all sorts of pictures for everyone. Every single agent in the BAU had a drawing from the little boy on their desks in the bullpen, all except Kate. "Come on Bells!" Henry took his little sister's hand and gently pulled her along to gather the drawing utensils they had in the desk next to the kitchen table, easily accesible to the six year old.

"Alright munchkins, you ready to go play now?" JJ asked as she came into view in the dining room. Henry stayed focused on his drawing, not yet done. It was Arabella that answered her mother.

"I'm ready Mama, I wanna go play in the sandbox." JJ smiled in the tiny blonde's direction.

"Of course Princess. Are you done your drawing Hen?" The mother of two asked her oldest.

"No Mama, it has to be perfect. I like Miss Kate." Henry gushed, causing JJ to grin triumphantly.

"That's my boy. Why don't you bring it outside to the patio table bud and when you're done we can start your bath."

"Okay." Henry easily agreed and then he ran to the back door, impantiently waiting on his mom and sister. "Come on, Mama!" JJ let a giggle pass her lips at her son's antics.

"We're coming Henry, hold your horses." As soon as the Pennsylvanian blonde opened the sliding glass door, her children's laughter could be heard as they scurried off to their seperate areas of the yard. JJ took a seat next to Henry at the patio table to watch her daughter in the sandbox.

"Careful Bells!" She called across the yard protectively.

"I will!" Came the distracted reply of the little girl. JJ sat there in silence, getting lost in her thoughts. Her mind was full of memories; all of them of Kate Callahan. She saw the first time they met at the BAU, remembered the way the woman had made her laugh that first day and the way she wormed her way into her life so easily on that first case. JJ's reverie was broken when she felt a tug on her sweater.

"Mama!" It was Henry and the boy sounded exasperated. She doubted he'd only called for her once. So, with a shake of her head to clear the thoughts lingering there, JJ met her son's eyes.

"Yes baby?"

"I'm done. Bath now?" Henry checked just to make sure. JJ smiled.

"Of course bud, but let me take a look at this drawing first." She gently took the drawing from her son before glancing at her daughter. "Come on Bella, bath time!" Her blue eyes returned to the colors on the printer paper that her son had meticulously chosen and her dimpled smile lit up her pale face. "This is beautiful, my boy." Henry glowed, his own smile appearing as pride filled his eyes. Arabella had since made her way over and the trio entered the house, immediately heading to the second floor that had two bathrooms.

"Which bathroom am I using Mama?" Henry questioned.

"You can use mine bud, you're old enough to bathe yourself now right?" JJ teased the six year old with a wink. Henry nodded vigorously.

"Uh huh!" JJ chuckled.

"Good, I'll take your sister in the other bathroom then so I can help her." Henry smiled and headed to his room to grab clothes. "You need jeans and a sweater buddy!" JJ called to his retreating form. She took Arabella to her room to do the same thing before the girls headed to the bathroom for her bath. The water had been filled and JJ was just helping Arabella step into the water as her cell started ringing. "Sit down baby." JJ said before picking up her phone without checking the caller ID. "Jareau." Her professional tone came out as second nature.

"Hey baby." Kate's Texas drawl spoke on the other side of the line.

"Hi gorgeous." JJ flirted. "You're not cancelling are you?" The blonde asked as worry filled her eyes.

"Oh no." Kate reassured her girlfriend. "Far from it actually, I'm just calling to ask if I can meet you at your house instead of the restaurant. I have a few surprises for our date today."

"Ummm..." JJ started to consider. Kate's giggle filled JJ's ear then and the blonde waited for more.

"Don't worry sexy, it's kid friendly activities." JJ smiled.

"You're amazing..." JJ paused. "Bella, you're not done your bath, sit down missy." The blonde reprimanded the toddler.

"But Mama!" Kate heard the toddler's resistance and she laughed.

"Finish getting your girl ready Blondie, I'll see you both soon. Bye." Kate ended the call swiftly and hung up. Once JJ hit end call on her own phone, she turned back to her daughter.

"Let's get that hair washed Princess." JJ was just drying off the toddler when they both heard the doorbell ring on the floor below them.

"Miss Kate's here!" The little girl cheered and ran off towards the door butt naked. JJ was on her feet in a flash, running after the little girl.

"Bella, we don't answer doors like that!" The mother called, but when she got to the door, the blonde realized she was too late. Kate's face was a mix of surprise and amusement.

"Well hello there Princess." Kate said to the toddler. "Not exactly who I wanted to see like that." This time her comment was directed towards the taller blonde with a wink. JJ was stunned- this woman clearly had no filter- but when she came to, the blonde addressed the tiny blonde.

"Arabella Rosaline LaMontagne, go upstairs right now and put on your clothes!" JJ odered, her tone clearly meaning not to push her luck.

"Fine!" The little girl huffed, stomping off unhappily. Once the girl was out of earshot, Kate couldn't resist a giggle.

"Looks like you've got a little nudist on your hands baby." JJ rolled her ocean blue eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Guess so." The blonde gave in before kissing the brunnette hello. When the women pulled away, Kate spoke again.

"Where's Henry?" JJ shrugged and turned towards the stairs.

"Henry! Kate's here!"

"I'm coming!" The six year old called and suddenly thumping feet could be heard. JJ looked up and saw not only Henry, but also Arabella who was thankfully clothed.

"Much better Princess." JJ placed a kiss upon her daughter's head. Bella giggling as she was pulled onto her mother's lap.

"You ready to go Hen?" JJ asked, turning to her son.

"Almost Mama, I just have to grab my present for Miss Kate." The young boy ran off excitedly. Kate's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Miss Kate?" She asked, unsure of what that meant. "It makes me sound like a teacher." JJ laughed in understanding.

"I know baby. The kids are used to calling all our co-workers by Mister or Miss. Will taught them that's how you talk to agents with respect." JJ explained with a smile.

"That makes sense." Kate replied as Henry bounced over to her.

"This is for you, Miss Kate." Henry said as he stood to her side to explain it. "See, this is Mama, you, Bella and me looking at a rainbow."

"This is great buddy." Kate smiled at her girlfriends son and ruffling his hair playfully. "Let's go, I have a day of fun planned for us." Kate stood from the couch, taking JJ's hand in her left and Henry's in her right.

The group of four pulled up to the IHOP parking lot and everyone got out quickly, both Bella and Henry talking about how much they loved pancakes.

Once they were seated and all the food was ordered, the chatting began. "So, Henry...I heard you're in second grade. How do you like that?"

"It's awesome." Henry spoke, his mouth full of food.

"Hey, swallow first." JJ reminded him gently. Henry swallowed.

"Sorry Mama. It's awesome Miss Kate, I really like my teachers and all my friends are there." The boy tried again.

"That sounds fun." Kate smiled at him. "What about you Bella?"

"I don't have school." The little girl pouted.

"Well no, but you get to hang out with your Mama all day. I'm jealous." Kate winked at the young girl, causing her to grin.

"I'm done Mama." Henry piped up. JJ looked at his plate and smiled.

"You are, are you done too Bells?" The young girl only had two bites left on her plate.

"Yes, I'm full Mama." JJ smiled.

"Okay, let me just pay for us and then we can go home guys."

"No, no." Kate protested. "You're not paying, I am. Plus, our date's not over Blondie." Kate winked at her and called the waiter over to their table for the cheque.

"It's not?" All three blondes asked curiously.

"Nope." Kate says with a smile as she pays the bill. "Let's go Shortstack, Princess." Kate said taking Henry's hand and lifting Arabella to her hip, turning back to JJ.

"You coming Blondie?" Kate teased, swaying her hips.

"Of course I am." JJ said, following them to the car. A smile on her face and her eyes glued to Kate's ass the whole way.

The kids were told to close their eyes while Kate pulled into the mystery part of their date. When JJ saw where they were, she looked shocked.

"Kate..." JJ whispered in awe.

"It's nothing." She grinned. "It'll be a blast for all of us." Kate lightly kissed JJ's lips before opening her door to grab Bella, JJ getting out to grab Henry and lift him into her arms.

"Okay kiddos, keep those eyes closed until we get inside." Both women said in unison. They walked inside and Kate said,

"Okay, open!" in a cheery tone, waiting for their reactions.

"Trampolines?!" Both kids squealed excitedly, running off to jump.

"How did you find this place?" JJ asked her girlfriend, taking her hand as they walked.

"I have my ways." Kate winked. "Your kids are amazing. I love them almost as much as I love you." She whispered and JJ pulled the brunnette into a fiery passionate kiss.

"I love you." JJ whispered, her voice vulnerable.

"I love you too Blondie." Kate whispered back, sitting on a bench to watch the kids jump while holding their mother's hand.

"This was a perfect day." Both women said in unison.

**AN: Longest chapter in history at your service ladies and gents. I loved writing this sweet chapter with a few laughs thrown in. Please R&amp;R. Next up:**

**-Things get more serious for our favorite women**


	10. The Next Step

**The Next Step**

**Chapter 10**

JJ had just returned from dropping Henry off at school and putting Arabella down for her nap the following Monday morning when there was a quiet knock at the front door. Feeling confused as she wasn't expecting anyone, the blonde quietly answered before the knocks continued. "Kate?" JJ asked.

"Hey Jayje. Can we talk for a minute?" Kate asked, suddenly seeming nervous.

"Of course we can babe. What's the matter?" JJ asked in concern after placing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

Kate sighed, taking JJ's hand and leading her to the living room couch before explaining herself.

"I didn't want to bring this up so soon because I didn't want to scare you away..." Kate mumbled so softly that JJ almost didn't hear the confession.

"You won't scare me away, but I need to know what's bothering you babe." JJ pressed gently. Another sigh left Kate's lips.

"Okay." The brunnette took a deep breath and JJ waited patiently for an answer. "I've been thinking about sex lately." Kate waited a breath for JJ to acknowledge her confession and when none came the visitor elaborated. "Sex with you. I want to take that step with you Jayje." JJ let a puff of air escape her lungs as she tried to formulate a reply to the woman she was starting to fall head over heels for.

"I'm not going to lie, the idea has crossed my mind before too Kate." JJ paused, searching the brown irises before her for a clue as to which emotions her girlfriend was currently feeling. When they appeared to show nothing, JJ continued. "I just, I'm struggling with it a bit." JJ said honestly. When hurt flashed across Kate's face for a mere second before the shorter woman got control of them, JJ rushed on from where she stopped. "I'm a mom baby. I was a wife for a long time before that. I in no way love Will anymore because you know I love you, but I feel like I'm betraying my children. Does that make sense?" If it's true that the eyes are the windows to the soul, Kate's soul closed off so quickly at that question that JJ was baffled. "Babe?" JJ's voice was soft and filled with sorrow.

"It does." Kate stood quickly. "I have to go." Before JJ could stop her girlfriend, the brunnette was gone. JJ fell to the couch with a sigh feeling as though she'd royaly screwed everything up. The blonde was sitting on the couch in a trance, when suddenly Arabella's cries could be heard. JJ slowly walked upstairs assuming the toddler had awoken from her nap, but when she got to the bedroom that held her daughter's crib, the mother realized something was terribly wrong.

"Mama!" Arabella cried, tear tracks streaming down the little girl's face freely. JJ ran over to her faster then she ever had.

"Shh shh, it's okay baby. It's okay." The blonde tried to soothe her, but Bella wouldn't calm. JJ felt the two year old's head and her breath hitched when the heat radiated off the little girl in waves. "It's going to be okay." JJ uttered to Arabella as she took the thermometer from the bathroom and tested it. "41.1 degrees." JJ's scared voice whispered the number to herself, bouncing into action right away. The blonde quickly packed the diaper bag with everything they might need and ran to the car as fast as she could. The engine roared as JJ sped towards the hospital, continuing to talk to Bella through the rearview mirror. "It's going to be okay sweetheart. We're getting help baby, just hang on. We're almost there." JJ promised her little girl over and over as the toddler cried harder by the minute. JJ parked the car as close to the ER entrance as possible and sprinted inside quickly. "HELP! MY DAUGHTER NEEDS HELP!" JJ screamed desperately as she bounced Arabella softly to keep her as calm as possible.

"What's going on here?" A nurse asked, seeing nothing physically wrong with the toddler in the frantic blonde's arms.

"She has a 41.1 degree fever and if someone doesn't help her I'm going to call my supervisor Aaron Hotchner." The nurse looked taken aback by this woman's attitude. "I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau of the FBI, get my daughter a doctor now." The demand came and JJ didn't even care that she sounded downright rude. The stunned nurse nodded mutely and waved a doctor in the middle of his rounds over to the pair.

"She's presenting with a dangerously high fever." The nurse explained calmly to the doctor. "She needs a fluid drip and a fever reducer right away."

"Follow me." The doctor says with clarity and urgency before turning his back to us and speed walking down the hall. JJ follows just as quick all the while trying to calm the child in her arms. They've just entered the room, when Arabella's shivering starts.

"Doctor." JJ says, her voice scared. The doctor turns to face the two blonde's and sees the toddler shaking, the speed picking up rapidly.

"Lay her down on the bed quickly Agent." The doctor orders softly. JJ does as she's told, but tears stream down her face as she holds Arabella's hand.

"You're going to be okay sweetie. I'm right here." JJ whispers her newest mantra of the day, hoping she's right. "What's going on?" JJ fearfully asks the doctor, wanting confirmation of what she's been whispering during the shakes.

"Your daughter is having what's called a febrile seizure. It's caused by her high fever." The doctor explained to the blonde beside him.

"Mama." Arabella whimpered softly, new tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm scared."

"I know you are baby. I'm right here, just try and relax. I'm not going anywhere." JJ whispered again before returning her attention to the doctor.

"What does this mean for her? Is she okay?" JJ asked, her fear lurking for what felt like the millionth time since Bella had woken up crying.

"She'll be perfectly fine. There won't be any lasting damage and as soon as we get her fever broken and her body rehydrated you can bring her home. She'll be very sleepy for the next couple days. If she's sleeping more than normal, let her because her body will need it after this ordeal." The doctor said to the blonde. JJ nodded, running her hand through the tiny blonde's hair when she noticed she was asleep.

"I love you Princess. Mama's here." JJ whispered, staying quiet so Arabella wouldn't wake.

"I'll put her IV in while she's asleep. We're going to need to give her some liquid tamiflu to reduce her fever and fluids to rehydrate her." The doctor declared to JJ, who nodded in confirmation. "Once that goes in and she's asleep, you should be safe to make whatever calls you need to."

"Thank you doctor." JJ spoke softly, a smile on her face for the first time since this whole mess started.

Arabella was finally back to sleep after the IV was administered. The young girl had woken up crying for her Mama from the pain of the needle and JJ had taken the time to calm her enough for the little blonde to succumb to more sleep. JJ took this opportunity to sneak into the hall for coffee and to make a series of phone calls. Her first call was to Penelope.

"You've reached the office of superior genius." Penelope answered the phone in her usual chirpy manner.

"Hey Pen, It's JJ. Listen, can you pick Henry up from school? I had to take Bella to the hospital for a fever. I'm here now, she's sleeping finally, but I need to round up the troops." JJ spoke hurridly.

"Of course gumdrop. I'm coming to visit after though. I'll bring Henry with me." Garcia spoke, her tone perpetual and JJ didn't fight her.

"Thanks Pen. I have other calls to make so I'll see you later." JJ ended the call and immediately dialed the next.

"Will?" JJ asked before her ex husband could even say hello.

"JJ? What's wrong?" Will asked in his southern drawl.

"Bella's in the hospital. I had to take her in because of a fever. Penelope's picking Henry up from school, but is there anyway you could come see her? She needs us right now." JJ explained the days events in a rush.

"Of course Cher. I'll be there as soon as I can." Will promised before hanging up. JJ had one last call to make. The line rang menancingly in her ear, taunting her. Finally, on the last ring the call picked up.

"Callahan." Kate's clipped voice answered.

"Hey Kate. I'm so sorry about earlier, but I need you. Bella's in the hospital, she needs you too. Can you meet us here, please? I love you." JJ begged the brunnette on the other end of the line. Whatever bad mood Kate had when the phone was answered seemed to be gone as soon as she promised,

"Of course Jayje. I'll be there soon. I'm leaving right now." JJ heaved a sigh of relief. "Bye baby." The brunnette hung up and JJ pocketed her phone before grabbing herself a coffee.

JJ sat in Arabella's room, watching her daughter sleep like a hawk. To say the day's events had terrified the blonde would be an understatement. JJ released a sigh, suddenly feeling a wave of fatigue wash over her. The mother of two let her eyes drift shut, just for a minute she promised herself and what felt like five minutes later someone was shaking her awake. "Jayje, baby." Kate whispered, so as to not wake the toddler. "I'm here." JJ's blue eyes fluttered open slowly and when her irises focused on her girlfriend, she smiled.

"I'm sorry." Both women said at the same time. Kate looked confused.

"Why are you sorry? You had every right to feel the way you did baby and I acted like a childish idiot." Kate said wholeheartedly. JJ smiled tiredly in Kate's direction.

"I should have considered how my explanation would make you feel, but I realize now that I'm not betraying anyone. I love you and my children equally and I can see you love us just as much. You dropped everything to be here for us." JJ voiced her speech passionately. Kate smiled and palmed the blonde's cheek.

"I love you JJ, so much. Just to make it clear I'm willing to wait as long as you need me to. I'm here for as long as it takes." Kate promised.

"That's sweet baby and I love you for it, but there's no need to wait." JJ spoke before kissing her girlfriend with passion.

"Mama?" Arabella broke the two women's spell and they both rushed to her.

"Mama's here." JJ.

"Hi Princess." Kate.

"Miss Kate." Arabella said with a smile. Kate smiled.

"Yes Princess, I'm here and I love you."

"Bells." An urgent voice spoke full of concern.

"Hi daddy." The toddler smiled, reaching out for a hug. Will hugged his daughter before asking,

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good daddy. I missed you." Bella beamed at the adults in the room.

"We love you so much Ari." Kate whispered, both JJ and Will looking at the brunnette in confusion.

"Ari?" JJ asked.

"A beautiful nickname for a beautiful girl." Kate reasoned with a wink.

**AN: A rainy day home alone means an early chapter for ya'll. **_GhostWhispererFangirl _**suggested that I add some drama to this story, I hope I lived up to your expectation. For those of you in the States, a 41.1 degree celsius fever is 106 degees Fahrenheit and everything in this chapter was researched and is true to the best of my knowledge and Google's honesty. Hope you enjoyed this installment. Read and review with any suggestions for future chapters or comments. **


	11. The Cash In

**The Cash In**

**Chapter 11**

After Arabella's hospital stay, Will promised to keep the kids for the weekend so that JJ and Kate could have time together uninterrupted. It was Saturday afternoon and both the kids were excited and JJ had to admit she was too. The phone rang and caller ID said it was Will, so JJ picked up and answered happily,

"Hey Will. What's up?"

"Afternoon Cher, I was just calling to let you know I'll be there to pick up the kids in an hour. I would've been there sooner, except I got held up at the office."

"Mmm." JJ hummed in understanding. "Okay, see you then. Bye Will." The phone call was disconnected. The Pennsylvanian blonde turned to her children with a bright smile on her pale face. "That was Daddy on the phone. He's coming to get you guys soon."

"YAY!" Bella cheered. The little girl hadn't seen her daddy since she was in the hospital and she missed him. The tiny blonde skipped through the kitchen happily singing,

"Daddy's comin', Daddy's comin', Daddy's comin'!" JJ chuckled at the sight of the boisterous two year old and looked to Henry.

"You excited buddy?" Henry nodded with a smile.

"Uh huh." The six year old's words solidified his previous motion and his mother smiled at him.

"Good, I'm glad. Why don't you go play, little man?" JJ offered the suggestion when she noticed boredom in the youngster's face.

"Can I play my Playstation?" Henry asked, his eyes lighting up at the simple idea. There was a rule that JJ implimented when Will had bought the thing for their son without consulting her.

"Okay, but only-" The five foot seven blonde was cut off by her son.

"One hour. I know Mama." Henry lopsided smile appeared before he ran off to the living room.

"Daddy's comin', Daddy's comin'..." Arabella's mantra still continued, a smile on her face the entire time. JJ grabbed her small shoulders to stop the skipping and the toddler made eye contact, knowing her Mama wanted to talk to her.

"Why don't I take you in the backyard so you can play off all this energy before Daddy comes, you nutball? Does that sound like fun?" JJ asked, her eyes twinkling mischeviously because she already knew the answer the little girl would give.

"Please Mama?" Arabella begged, even though she'd already been given permission. JJ laughed in earnest before taking her daughter's hand and leading her to the living room.

"I'm going to take Bella outside Hen. Do you want to join us or stay here, bud?" JJ questioned her oldest.

"Can I stay in here Mama?" Henry asked, curiously peering her way.

"What are the rules?" JJ quizzed the boy, a routine before any permission of this sort was given. As an FBI Agent she knew what could happen to kids.

"Don't leave the house, keep the doors locked and if someone knocks come and get you." Henry supplied the information easily. He'd been reciting it since he could talk, after all. JJ smiled in pride.

"Good job my little genius. You can stay." The girls leisurely made their way into the backyard to play.

"Swing Mama?" Arabella asked with hope in her bright blue eyes that mirrored her mother's. JJ chuckled at the look on her daughter's face.

"Of course Princess, hop up." JJ said as she patted the seat in front of her.

"Kay." Arabella jumped like a kangaroo, trying to sit down on her own. A giggling JJ, who suddenly couldn't take the sight anymore, lifted the youngster on the swing.

"Do you want a push?" JJ.

"Yes please." Arabella. The blonde giggled as the wind brushed passed her face. "Higher Mama!" The familiar cheer left the toddler's mouth. "I wanna touch the clouds!"

"Okay, hold on baby!" JJ called over the wind around them and gave one final, high push. The carefree giggle that only a child can make filled the air and JJ smiled and admired the view.

"Mama, someone knocked. I think it's Daddy." Henry came outside to inform his mother.

"Okay bud, thank you for coming to get me. I'll be in in a minute." JJ spoke to her son before turning to her daughter, "Come on munchkin, Daddy's here!" The taller blonde made it sound more exciting than the swing they were currently using.

"Daddy's here?!" Arabella asked in wonder. It worked.

"Yup, let's go." JJ lifted the toddler onto her hip and joined Henry in the house before nodding to him to open the door.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed happily.

JJ listened to the rings of her cell phone and sighed, almost hanging up, but then the recipient of the call picked up sounding out of breath.

"Callahan." A huge breath was heaved into empty lungs and puffing could still be heard.

"Hey babe." JJ giggled. "Sounds like you need to come running with Morgan and me. You outta shape?" The blonde teased her girl. Kate's giggle followed the teasing, the brunnette took it all in stride.

"No. I can run down an unsub like the best of them." Kate paused, heaving another breath. "Getting out of my tub and running to the phone in a towel, trying not to slip is another matter entirely." The brunnette defended herself. A retort was on the tip of JJ's tongue, ready to continue teasing, but the images that her girlfriend's words created stopped her in her tracks. "Babe?" Kate asked. Silence.

"Babe?" Kate tried again. Still nothing. "Jayje..." The brunnette sing-songed and that got the blonde's attention.

"Huh?" JJ asked distractedly. Kate's giggle met the blonde's ear again and this only served to confuse JJ more. "What?" Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh nothing..." Kate said, her tone betraying her. "Just the thought of you getting lost in your head at the thought of me in a towel is all. It's just cute." It was Kate's turn to tease.

"You can't blame me babe. You're gorgeous." JJ spoke with convinction, but blood filled her cheeks at hearing herself admit something like that out loud. She'd never allowed herself to before and suddenly the blonde was glad that her girlfriend couldn't see her face.

"Thank you beautiful." Kate answered with ease, like she was used to receiving compliments.

"So, guess what." JJ dangled the bait and waited.

"What baby?" Kate took it in seconds.

"Will has the kids today. All weekend too, you up for a night in at my place?" JJ asked curiously.

"I'd love to do that. I could stay the weekend if you want." Kate answered and JJ could hear the smile in the brunnette's voice.

**AN: Look at that guys, a cliffhanger. I almost never do these, but if I hadn't this installment would've been crazy long. Probably 9 or 10 pages. That just means ya'll have to be patient. I'll make you guys a deal though; whoever can guess two things that will happen in part two in a review will get the chapter emailed to them early (Confirmation of your review being correct and emails can be given in PM's if you want the chapter early).**


	12. The Cash In Part Two

**The Cash In Part Two**

**Chapter 12**

**AN: So sorry this took such a long time. As an apology, here is an extra long, sexy continuation for my loyal readers. Enjoy. **

An hour later Kate walked into JJ's home carrying a few plastic bags in her arms. "Babe? I come bearing gifts!" Kate called into the house when she couldn't see the blonde.

"I'm in here love!" The blonde's voice carried to the brunnette's ears. Kate made her way to the living room and saw her girlfriend sitting on the couch with a beer in her hand.

"Hello there beautiful." Kate greeted, leaning down to kiss the blonde's beer flavored lips.

"Mmm, hi there." JJ grinned with a mischevious glint in her ocean blues. "You said you brought gifts?" Kate chuckled.

"Yes. I haven't had a sleepover since high school, so I thought we could bring that back into our lives." Kate winked, giving nothing away.

"And?..." JJ probbed, desperate to know more.

"There's cookie dough ice cream for the freezer, chocolate, romance movies, nail polish, wash cloth tattoos, a braid kit, CD's of music from the 2000's, board games and cards." Kate listed off excitedly. JJ looked at her girlfriend in confusion.

"I've never had a sleepover before, I was way too busy with soccer to do any of that. What the heck are wash cloth tattoos?" Kate tried to hide the shock on her face and failed miserably. JJ giggled.

"There's a price to pay for a fit body in your teen years baby. Now, these tattoos?" JJ asked again. Kate lightly shook her head to clear the images of a fit teenage JJ before responding.

"They're these images on paper and all you do is use a wet, cold wash cloth to etch the image on your skin. Obviously it's only on the surface unlike a real tattoo and they only last a few weeks, but they're fun." Kate supplied the information to her girlfriend and let out a chuckle. JJ's brow furrowed once again.

"What baby?"

"I'm just surprised you've never had a sleepover, it's cute though. What would you like to do first?" Kate wondered aloud.

"Hmm..." JJ thought out loud with her finger to her chin exactly like Bella does before answering. "How about we listen to the CD's, paint our nails and braid our hair?" JJ voiced her choices for Kate opinion. Kate smiled.

"I have a plan for the CD's, so why don't we pop in A Walk To Remember instead?" The brunnette offered with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." JJ agreed easily and stood to put the DVD in the player while Kate ran the ice cream to the freezer. "Sit in front of the couch babe and I'll braid your hair." JJ instructed as the opening credits started. Kate nodded wordlessly before doing as she was asked. The duo sat in silence watching the movie for a few minutes before Kate spoke.

"Ugh, Landon's an idiot." JJ chuckled.

"That he is, thankfully Jamie saves his life." The blonde reassured her girl like she'd never seen the classic before.

"I know." Kate replied, trying her best to keep her almost fully braided head still.

"All done sexy." JJ whispered a few minutes later to which Kate turned, giving the blonde a passionate kiss before snuggling into her long, fit frame. Back on the screen, Landon had just discovered Jamie had cancer - leukemia to be exact- when the doorbell rang throughout the house, effectively startling both women.

"Who could that be?" JJ asked, not expecting anyone.

"Oh!" Kate exclaimed. "I forgot to mention that I ordered chinese, it's here. I hope you're hungry baby." JJ smiled and walked over to the front door to grab the food.

"I love you." The blonde called over her shoulder just as the door started to open. A giggle from Kate could be heard before JJ addressed the delivery man. "How much do I owe you?" The teenager smiled.

"Your girlfriend took care of it ma'am." He handed JJ the bags of food. "Enjoy your evening." He said in farewell and then headed to his car again. JJ re-entered the living room to see Kate pouring two glasses of white wine.

"I hope you like what I ordered babe." Kate smiled unsurely. "I got a little of everything." The reassurance came quickly before JJ had a chance to speak.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious. Thank you beautiful." A kiss was chastely placed as the duo sat, once again tuning in to the movie that had been paused. Kate blushed as she was serving plates.

"You're welcome Jayje." A whisper.

"I barely remember watching this." JJ said. "I was too busy staring at the star of my love life." The blonde cupped Kate's cheek lovingly.

"You're amazing." Kate whispered emotionally after swallowing her first bite of food. JJ started eating as well and voiced a delicate question once her mouth was no longer occupied.

"What happened to you to make you so unsure of yourself, my love?" Kate sighed around another mouthful.

"Remember how I said I had sleepovers in high school?" Kate asked the blonde. JJ nodded.

"Yes..." She stated, not understanding how the two things connected, but choosing to stay quiet anyway.

"Well, it's also the last time I had a relationship." Kate whispered, sounding ashamed of herself. JJ found her eyes widening.

"How is that even possible?" Another whisper.

"You see, I knew I was gay back then. I'd finally accepted it and I started dating this girl that came to sleepovers whenever I held them." Kate started, taking a deep breath. JJ patiently waited for the story to continue. "As it turns out, we dated for six months and for a long time it was the best half a year of my life, but once we hit that milestone, she ended it unexpectedly, saying that she wasn't gay and didn't want to act like she was anymore. I was crushed." Kate whispered as tears began to pool in her gorgeous brown orbs. JJ cupped her girlfriend's cheek for the second time that night, wiping the tear tracks off her face.

"I love you so much." The emotion caused JJ's voice to crack. "I'm bisexual and yes, I was married to a man and I loved him for a long time, but I'm with you now. I'd never hurt you like that baby." Kate's tears flowed faster now and JJ kissed them away. "When the kids are upset like this, they ask me to sing to them. I'll admit I don't have the greatest voice, but is that something that you'd like me to do for you? Maybe calm you down a little?" JJ offered quietly. A hint of a smile graced Kate's face and the brunnette nodded.

"Yes please baby." JJ squeezed her girlfriend's hand to bring her comfort before starting her song.

"Top of the mountain and all the way down, when I'm lost and when I'm found, in the day, in the light, in the dark of the night, when it all goes wrong, when it all goes right, I don't know what I'd do without her, she's gotta know I'm all about her." JJ smiled in the brunnette's direction. "See? You're the reason I get through a lot of the things I do. You were here when Will was being difficult, when Ari was in trouble and you love all of us with everything you are. How can I not love an anazing woman like that?" Kate's recently halted tears started again, this time from pure happiness.

"I love you so much Jayje. I'm glad I held out for this." Kate said. "Are you ready to get to some more fun now?" Kate asked lightly, glad that the heavy stuff was over with.

"Sure baby, just let me put our dishes and leftovers away. Why don't you pick a board game and set it up while I do that?" JJ suggested, placing a passionate kiss on plump lips before pulling away and leaving the room. Kate was stunned, JJ's kisses left her head swimming and her brain turned to mush everytime.

"Okay." It was a quiet aggrement. Kate rummaged through the bags she brought along for a while. When JJ returned and she still hadn't decided, Kate sought out her opinion. "Strip poker or I Never? What do you think baby?" JJ's mischevious glint appeared again and her answer was easy to detect before it was even spoken.

"Strip poker for sure." The glint continued. "Spence taught me how to play Texas Hold'em well, I warn you." JJ teased.

"Trust me, this is a game neither of us will lose." Kate teased back with ease. "Okay, so rules...One piece of clothing must be removed per hand lost and each individual sock doesn't count as one item. If you fold you lose a piece of clothing. Everything else is fair game. Sound reasonable?" Kate checked with the blonde.

"Perfectly reasonable." JJ answered. "Deal them out baby." This comment was a friendly challenge.

"You got it." Kate winked.

Half an hour had passed, with three hands played out. Kate lost two hands and as a result removed her socks and her jeans. JJ, who only lost the one hand had taken off her socks. JJ was dealing a new hand. "New hand babe, what's your bet?" JJ asked the brunnette.

"I'll bet my top." Kate answered confidently.

"You only have 3 hands left before I win babe. Do you want to just admit defeat?" JJ teased lightly. Kate shook her head no. "Okay then. I bet my jeans." JJ dealt the river and since the bets had been placed, she burned and turned the last two cards.

"We're turning them over now?" Kate double checked with the blonde.

"Yes, let's see what you got." JJ answered as she simultaneously turned her hand for the brunnette to view.

"Three of a kind." Kate announced.

"Full house." JJ voiced her hand triumphantly. "I believe that means I win." JJ sent a teasing wink to her girlfriend who started to unbutton her blouse.

"I really need to get Spencer to teach me how to kick your butt at this." Kate mumbled as her torso came into view.

"I really don't want to think about Spence right now." JJ whispered, her normally ice blue eyes were now a dark cobalt as creamy skin came into view. JJ's tone made Kate look up from her task.

"Huh?" She questioned in confusion. Eye contact was all it took for JJ to lose her cool, the blonde pounced like a lion.

"You're so beautiful." The whispered compliment came before their lips were pressed hard together.

"Mmm, Jayje?" Kate whispered in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Shut up and kiss me." JJ growled, needing nothing else in this moment. Kate happily obliged, pouring all the love she had for the women in front of her into it. Kate pulled JJ's snug t-shirt over her head, immediately bringing their lips back together once it was tossed somewhere in the room. JJ pulled back for air and whispered an I love you as Kate's bra was undone. The brunnette grasped the back of JJ's head and pulled her towards her anxious lips again, kissing her more passionately then every kiss previously shared between the duo. JJ's jeans were the next item to go, tossed hazardly across the room just her shirt had been when suddenly Kate's lips found purchase on unexplored territory. JJ gasped as the sensitive skin of her neck was sucked gently. "Kate..." Her girlfriend's name was a breathy moan, which caused a moan from Kate in response.

"God, you're so sexy Jayje. Tell me what you want." Kate requested. Another moan was released as Kate's mouth was back on JJ's neck as an answer. Kate unfastened JJ's bra and wrapped her lips around the hardened bud of the blonde's breast. "Here baby?" Kate whispered.

"Yeess!" JJ screamed out her reply in ecstasy and Kate smiled around a nipple. Her left hand found JJ's other breast, kneading it slowly and softly. "Babe, I need..." JJ whimpered. Amazingly, Kate knew exactly what JJ was trying to tell her so the brunnette moved down the blonde's body, kissing every inch of skin along the way. Once Kate reached JJ's pelvis, her index fingers hooked into a lacy thong, pulling it off torturously slow. Her fingers ran up the inside of JJ's thighs as the kisses continued and the blonde squirmed subconciously. "Kate, please...don't tease me." JJ begged, her voice cracked. The brunnette smiled into persperated skin and sunk her fingers into JJ's vagina. A loud cry came from the woman above her and Kate kissed JJ's thigh lovingly.

"Babe, you're so wet." Kate whispered in awe.

"Only for you." The whispered reply. "Oh, God...you feel so good baby." JJ moaned out as her body kept meeting Kate's fingers thrust for thrust. Kate sped up her fingers, curling them.

"Cum for me baby. Let go." Kate ordered softly and JJ did.

"Kate! I love you so much."

"I love you too, my princess." Kate whispered, kissing the spent blonde softly before taking her into her embrace and falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
